Vast Sky
by starsinjars
Summary: Tsuna didn't know who his Mist Guardian was, but he hoped it to be someone he knew. He was pretty sure he didn't know a Ciel Phantomhive.


Title: Vast Sky

Summary: Tsuna didn't know who his Mist Guardian was, but he hoped it to be someone he knew. He was pretty sure he didn't know a Ciel Phantomhive.

A/N: I've got a problem with xovers…

Pretty much an alternate version of the Mist Ring Battle.

Let me distract myself from Kingdom Hearts with my other fandoms.

Un-beta'd and published at 3 in the morning because I'm tired and have school tomorrow but my damn download still has three hours left so I'm still awake.

* * *

><p>Tsuna didn't get it. Who exactly was his Mist Guardian?<p>

According to Reborn, he shouldn't even bother, that everything was fine and he should just focus on his training.

But something told Tsuna that the battle for the Mist Ring was going to be rather interesting.

Interesting wasn't very comforting.

So when no one showed up to battle against the Varia Illusionist Viper, Tsuna wasn't _not_ nervous. On the contrary, he was very nervous indeed.

"Juudaime, are you sure that this is okay?" Gokudera asked his boss, who looked to his tutor, who merely shrugged.

"Don't worry, there's still time."

The gymnasium doors opened, and there was a person that no one was expecting at all.

The person that was assumed to be the Mist Guardian was someone that no one had ever seen before.

The person that walked in was about the age of twelve to thirteen, an eye patch on his right eye, dressed in a white long sleeved buttoned shirt, noble blue blazer and shorts up to an inch above his knee in black boots. The boy adjusted the ribbon around his neck before tsking. His singular cerulean blue eye scanned the area, and Tsuna found his chocolate diamonds locked with sapphire as the boy entered the room with a regal air around him.

Tsuna eyed the gem around the boy's thumb, and vaguely wondered if this boy is his Mist Guardian.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, isn't it?" The boy's voice was light, walking around the Mafia boss as to inspect him. He tsked once more, disappointed.

"Tell me, will you be able to entertain?" The boy asked, looking back towards the entrance, an escape.

Escape didn't sound too bad to Tsuna. This was starting to stress him out. He even didn't want to be boss in the first place!

The Varia across from them laughed, making the speechless family look towards them.

The laugh itself came from Viper. "You expect a mere child to defeat me?"

The boy looked towards the illusionist, smiling. "Those words coming from a baby."

The boy unsheathed a foil sword from the air, aiming it to the enemy. "This would be mere child's play." He turned back to Tsuna, glaring. "This better be worth it."

"E-eh, who are you?" Tsuna finally managed to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. The mist covers your sky with illusions and trickery. Creating something from nothing and nothing from something results in confusion for the enemy. It renders the family's true form intangible with visions of deceit. That would be the role of your Vongola Mist Guardian." He released his blade into a puff of smoke, continuing to look at the Vongola Tenth.

"I just owe someone a favor and am filling in for him instead."

"O-okay?" Tsuna replied, confused at the conversation. He looked over to Reborn, who was busy studying Ciel.

"Enough talk, have at you!" Viper moved forward, but barely moved an inch before he was frozen in his place.

Ciel sighed. "You know, the way everything was worded, you sounded like something that would be worth my time." Viper fell to the floor, as well as everyone else save Reborn, Tsuna, and Xanxus, who was still seated.

Tsuna turned to his fallen family members, surprised at how they had fallen.

"Apparently not." He eyed the ones standing. "You three would seem to be an exception."

He turned slowly, eying the purple glass pacifier around his opponent's neck. "I suppose I can take this instead?" He made a grab for it.

Reborn fired a warning shot into the air. "Enough." He aimed his gun at the Mist Guardian Replacement. "Explain yourself."

Ciel retracted his hand and kept his gaze on Tsuna, unfazed by the gun. "_Je vous ai dit, mais peut-être vous n'a pas comprendre. Je suis ici remplacer mon majordome._"

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "_Majordome_?"

Ciel summoned a gun and pointed it to the hitman, eye still on Tsuna as he continued, "_Cet enfant, il ne comprend pas français? Au moins italien_?" He paused. _"Apparemment pas. Seulement japonais? Une honte._"

"Are you speaking French or what?" Tsuna asked, finally recognizing the language.

Ciel shrugged, dispersing the gun into the air. "I'm more fluent in French compared to Italian. But you don't even know Italian. I expected more from you, Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna," Reborn interrupted, "do you know how to say 'sky' in Italian?"

"Isn't it '_Cielo_'?" That's what he was always called anyway. And he was supposed to be the sky? Maybe he should pick up Italian.

Ciel took Tsuna's hand, using his other free hand to cover the brunet's eyes.

"Tsu - " He heard his tutor's voice for a split second before everything was hushed into silence, the only sound he could hear was the sound of his own breathing.

"_Sora. Cielo. Ciel. Sky_," Ciel recited, removing a hand from the brunet's eyes and raised it high in the air. Tsuna looked around to see them alone in the auditorium, just this strange child and himself in dim lighting.

"The sky is something that overlooks everything." Ciel gestured to the ceiling, making it disappear with a wave. Tsuna had a brief sight of an open sky illuminated with stars before Ciel spoke again.

"Still," he brought it back, casting the pair in darkness. "Using certain methods, one can hide from the all-knowing sky." He turned to Tsuna, eye hard.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to teach you?"

"I..." Tsuna started, racking his brain to understand.

"Mist is all about deceit," Ciel continued, taking Tsuna's hand. He raised it to his lips, smiling slightly. Tsuna expected him to kiss his hand, but was glad when Ciel just dropped it instead.

"Deception and lies is something that I have lived with all my life. And my name itself means 'sky' in French," Ciel explained, pointing to his eye patch.

He removed his eye patch, eye still closed. "I can see it, what he sees in you," He opened his eye and instead of red with a _roku_, he saw purple with a pentagram.

"I must say, I don't believe it will get you far. Still, it'll be interesting."

Tsuna was surprised when Ciel moved his lips not to his hand, but rather directly to his lips.

His eyes were wide when Ciel moved back, a smirk on his face. "Confusion is a different method of deceit. Remember that."

_Enough._

Everything grew cold, and Tsuna could see his breath in front of him as Ciel smirked.

"Oya, so you managed to break through this?"

_You little shit, you think you're so powerful?_

"Well, considering the fact that we've been in this space for I would say..." Ciel summoned a clock to appear in front of the pair. "For thirteen minutes and twenty seven seconds, I would say that it's pretty pathetic it took you that long if at all."

Ciel let out a gasp as the illusion fell, bringing Tsuna and himself back to everyone else.

He stumbled, clutching his head. "Get… the fuck out of there!"

"I say, this is a very interesting mind," Viper rose from the floor, floating in the air.

"Get out, get out, get out!" Ciel fell to his knees, groaning as he closed his eye. Tsuna moved towards him, hands ready to comfort him.

"Don't touch him!"

Tsuna turned to Reborn, on his guard. "You don't want to get sucked in there," he told his student, putting away his gun. The brunet couldn't help but wince when Ciel let out an anguished scream.

The world was disoriented until everything was cast into darkness again, except this time with everyone was with them.

The doors shifted and everyone turned when they opened, ignoring the screams of the Mist Guardian substitute as their attention was brought to the door.

But as the doors opened, nothing could be seen but Ciel stopped his shrieking when the gush of air that came by with the opening doors.

"Young master, are you alright?" A new, rich velvet voice came from the center of the room, and all attention was back on Ciel as he was being gently picked up from the floor.

Tsuna could see a faint silhouette of a man with raven hair, dressed completely in black helping the child up.

"I-idiot, what are you doing?" Ciel managed to stammer out, still shaking. "I said I could handle this."

"By the sounds of it, it would seem not, young master. Please, do not overexert yourself."

Ciel managed to get himself up, slightly trembling but managed to steady himself as his got back on his knees. He turned to the baby of the enemy side for only a second before sighing. "Fine. Just give me the pacifier. Afterwards, we can get out of here. I still need to talk to Tsuna."

"Reborn..." Tsuna turned to his tutor, to see that he was frozen in time. He looked around.

"C-Ciel-san?" Tsuna squeaked, realizing that everyone around him was frozen save for himself.

"Remember what I told you, Tsunayoshi," Ciel told him as he took a firm grip on the mysterious man clad in black as he picked him up bridal style. "Just a little bit more and Mukuro would have interrupted us if this baby didn't." He looked over to a tattered black cloak as the man brought the pacifier to his face.

Ciel rolled his eyes but took the item as the man replaced his eye patch. He gestured for Tsuna to come closer, and hesitantly the brunet did so.

Ciel kissed it before handing the pacifier to the Vongola.

"Take this." He dropped it into the brunet's open palm. "The mist may cover the sky, but eventually the sky will be free once again." The man turned, taking Ciel away from him.

Regardless, Tsuna heard the child say, "It happened to me," before they disappeared.

Everything was cast back into the light, and Tsuna shoved the stolen gift into his pocket as everyone came back into awareness. The opposite side was gone. Just Tsuna's famiglia was left in the gym.

"Wha… what just happened?" Yamamoto asked, everyone spying the ripped cloth of Viper's cloak on the floor in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna spied a ring on his thumb. "I think we just won?" He removed the other half of the Mist Ring and handed it to Reborn, not knowing what else to do with it.

"Yay or nay?" Basil asked, blinking.

Tsuna shrugged. "Yay?"

* * *

><p>"What did you think of him, Sebastian?"<p>

There were three of them by a table near a tall window, looking over the streets of Namimori. The man clad in black shrugged. "The young master took this one from me, I'm afraid."

"I liked him, Mukuro," Ciel answered, playing with his strawberry parfait. "I liked him a lot. He's interesting."

"Isn't he?" Muruko replied, stabbing into his piece of chocolate cake. He brought the fork to his lips to savor the taste. "Amazing as always, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed. "Thank you for the complement."

Ciel stabbed a strawberry. "I wouldn't mind playing with him again." He kissed the fruit before consuming it, and keeping his face to his host while he looked directly at his butler, said, "I wouldn't mind consuming his soul either."

Muruko frowned. "Who said anything about consuming Tsunayoshi's soul?"

Sebastian understood his message, slightly disappointed but slightly nodded in acceptance.

Ciel didn't answer, eye secretive as his thoughts trailed over to the young Vongola boss. Something bright within the darkness, Sawada Tsunayoshi's soul was something that Sebastian compared to his own when Ciel had a soul.

He closed his eye, savoring the taste of the sweet, slightly tart strawberry. He now understood what Sebastian meant when his soul was a commodity.

But something in his chest hurt, and Ciel slightly frowned at this. This was the starting point of the sign, that he was starting to become attached to this soul, as Sebastian was drawn to his.

It came rather quickly, as it took Sebastian about three years for him to gain such an attraction to Ciel's soul.

And now look at the demon, one who was willing to do everything for his master, having fallen in love with the Phantomhive earl.

Ciel cursed himself in his mind. But as a moth drawn to flame, now that he's had a taste, he couldn't stay away. He himself was one of the many caught in Tsuna's vast sky.

He stabbed another strawberry. "Let me know when you see him again, I'd love to come."

* * *

><p>AN:

French Translation:

Ciel: "_Je vous ai dit, mais peut-être vous n'a pas comprendre. Je suis ici remplacer mon majordome._"

[I told you, but maybe you didn't understand. I am here to replace my butler.]

Reborn: "_Majordome_?"

[Butler?]

Ciel: "_Cet enfant, il ne comprend pas français? Au moins italien_?_ Apparemment pas. Seulement japonais? Une honte._"

[This child, he doesn't understand French? At least Italian? Apparently not. Only Japanese? A shame.]

Thank you for reading!


End file.
